metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
DD
DD ''' or '''D-Dog (Diamond Dog) was the pet canid of the private military company Diamond Dogs during the 1980s. Like his owner, Venom Snake, the dog wore an eyepatch over his missing right eye. Biography As a puppy, DD lost his right eye and was presumably an orphan. The puppy was found alone by Venom Snake during a mission in 1984. DD was later taken by Fulton Recovery to Diamond Dogs' Mother Base, his new home. The puppy was present with Ocelot upon Snake's return to Mother Base, licking the latter's face as he picked him up. Ocelot explained that the puppy had been a troublemaker after it had arrived, and that he was unsure of its specific breed. Believing that the pup may be useful in the future, Ocelot intended to train him,Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain , Kojima Productions (2015). Ocelot: The puppy's training is going well. There'll come a day when he'll be able to join you on missions. But you know, he uh... he gets lonely easily. You should come visit him every once in a while. comparing him to a diamond in the rough that required some polishing. Snake agreed, noting the irony of an ocelot raising hounds.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Ocelot: DD! Come back! // (the puppy runs up to Snake barking constantly then puts his front paws up on his leg) // Venom Snake: This... // Ocelot: ...is the dog you brought back. A bit of a troublemaker. (Points to the pup) Not sure about the breed, though. // (Snake picks up the puppy, and it proceeds to lick his face) // Snake: He'll get bigger? // Ocelot: Uh-huh. (Spreads out his arms, alluding to Mother Base's development and Diamond Dogs) Like this. You know, I can look after him. He's still a pup, so he won't listen. But I have a feeling he'll someday be useful. I suspect you found a real diamond in the rough. A little polish, and I'd say we've got a true diamond dog on our hands. (camera zooms up on Snake's Diamond Dog patch as Ocelot says this.) // (Snake then lifts DD up, with DD then barking up in response) // Venom Snake: "DD," right? Ocelot raising hounds... fine. (Snake puts DD down) // Ocelot: Come on, DD! (DD was about to approach Snake again when Ocelot called out to him, causing him to follow Ocelot back). At some point, as Snake was about to leave on a mission, DD managed to obey a stay command from Ocelot, indicating that he had learned discipline, although DD then ran to Snake before Ocelot could command him to do so, and then Ocelot ordered him to jump up into the UTH-66 Blackfoot chopper. DD attempted to do so, but he ended up falling out because he couldn't quite reach the floor, causing him to run off, with Ocelot vowing he'll be ready soon, just not yet. After DD had fully grown and been trained for a combat support role, Venom Snake had the dog accompany him on his missions, at the suggestion of Ocelot. DD was present on Mother Base when Metal Gear Sahelanthropus was taken there by Diamond Dogs and at the Diamond Dogs ceremony celebrating the short lived global nuclear disarmament. Behind the scenes DD is a character that appears in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. DD will accompany Snake on missions via the buddy system, and meeting him is entirely optional. When DD is first recruited, the iDroid notification refers to him as Wild Puppy. The concept of a dog accompanying the main protagonist in a new Metal Gear game was first hinted at on the GDC 2012 website Development Without Borders, which included "secret" concept art depicting Big Boss with a dog. The artwork indicated that DD would have been a Rhodesian Ridgeback, which is supported by dummied assets within the game. This artwork was later updated to better reflect the game's development. DD's exact breed is unknown, being described as either a wolf or a dog in various sources, and in some cases, even a wolf dog hybrid. Although the Rhodesian Ridgeback concept was dropped, it did appear in the in-game data, and could be "recreated".https://tcrf.net/Metal_Gear_Solid_V:_The_Phantom_Pain_(Windows)#Original_Appearance DD made his public debut in the September 19-20 showing of the TGS 2014 demo. During the demo, Venom Snake throws an Active Decoy that piques the pup's curiosity. In the Japanese version, the decoy balloon that popped up was of Lisa, the ghost from the P.T. demo of the cancelled Silent Hills. The English version had a variant of Venom Snake's standard one. In the TGS 2014 demo, the puppy is found in Central Africa, whimpering near a dead wolf, its presumed parent, with Sean Eyestone implying that it had been killed by a sniper round heard earlier in the demo. However, in the final version, the puppy is found in Afghanistan, and its parent is neither seen nor mentioned. The demo also featured Quiet acting as Snake's buddy, although the final version makes DD recruitable well before Quiet's first appearance. On May 27, 2015, Hideo Kojima tweeted two photos of a prototype DD figure by Play Arts KAI wearing a Sneaking Suit while holding a knife in his mouth.https://twitter.com/HIDEO_KOJIMA_EN/status/603813783333572609 On the June 17 demo for The Phantom Pain at E3 2015, some elements of DD's role as a buddy combatant was shown. DD's gender was confirmed to be male in the main menu featured in the demonstration, with the presenter repeatedly referring to him by masculine pronouns, and supported by DD lifting his leg up to urinate at the start of the mission (female canids squat when urinating). While DD is still a puppy, he'll always be waiting to greet Snake when the latter returns to Mother Base, and proceed to follow him around and and excitedly bark. Recruited soldiers will talk about how cute DD is, and express a desire to pet him, (and in one instance touch his paw pads), observing DD, one can notice DD trying to be sneaky while walking. DD does not wear the eye patch as a pup, and his missing eye is clearly visible. If he is the selected buddy, he will accompany the player to Mother Base, and follow them around. However, he will only stay on the platform the player lands on, meaning if the player wants to take DD around the base with them, they will have to travel by helicopter. While in the ACC, DD will sit facing towards Snake, looking at him in first person mode for 5 seconds will raise his bond level, He will bark to indicate this. After a while of inactivity, DD will lie down. He will also bark if the player starts playing a briefing, information, or cassette tape. If Snake dies while engaging the enemy, DD will howl in sadness. He is the only buddy to show a reaction to Snake dying. DD's knife attack is similar to that used by Koromaru from Persona 3. Gameplay Recruitment Once Mission 02 has been cleared, DD can be recruited as a Buddy, and is found near the deployment points of Mission 03, 04 and 05. The main points he appears in during free roam are near Shago Village, the Eastern Communications Post, and Wakh Sind Barracks. If Mission 01 is replayed, he can be found on a hill before the first guard outpost. The puppy can be recovered via Fulton when he is found (tranquilizing him is not necessary). If the player misses DD in the mission he is recruited at, the player may go back to the location he is found at during free roam or a mission to recruit him at any time. While accompanying Snake, DD will sniff out guards and plants, and bark to warn of any enemies, objectives, animals, weapons, and hostages nearby. DD will occasionally urinate and mark territory. Here is a video showing how to get DD. Overview DD can be commanded to distract nearby soldiers by barking, as well as attack or stun enemies depending on the equipment allocated to him by the player. DD can also be outfitted with Fulton balloons and can extract prisoners and enemies when ordered to, providing the subject is accessible and able to be recovered safely. DD is also capable of detecting nearby medicinal herbs, enemy, and prisoners. A good partner to have at the beginning of the game when the player has a low level intel unit and especially during the Quiet battle and even more useful during the Quiet extreme battle. DD's ability to spot enemies is only used when he's around. If the player dismisses him, any enemies DD has detected but the player has not mark, will simply disappear. During the battle against Quiet, DD will hide. He will go to the player's side for a few seconds if they call him, but he will go back to hiding immediately afterward. Once the duel is over, DD will go on ahead to look closely at Quiet and will not leave her to be at the player's side. When DD's relationship has been maxed out, the player has the option to customize DD's eye and coat color. Dummied data in the game also indicated that he would have gotten outfits based on that of Miller and Ocelot, in a similar manner to Quiet's Sniper Wolf costume. File:tpp_Item.eng.lng2 (chunk0.dat) https://tcrf.net/Metal_Gear_Solid_V:_The_Phantom_Pain_(Windows)#Extra_Costumes D-Dog has 12,000 health and 6,000 stamina. Upon accessing both sets of the Sneaking Suit equipment for DD and neutralizing any guard posts/outposts with DD as your partner and specifically neutralizing all the enemies via DD, DD will proceed to make a victorious howl. Bond level Like Quiet, D-Dog has various variations on increasing a bond level with Snake, which unlocks new skills. Skills Scouting distances D-Dog's scouting distances vary depending on bond levels with Venom Snake. Easter eggs Several Easter eggs animations can be done with DD. Mother Base absence If Snake has been absent from Mother Base for several days, one in three cutscenes will happen when Snake returns; if DD is still a puppy, he will run to Snake and Snake will pick him up and let DD lick his face in affection. If Snake has a low bond with DD, he will approach Snake and lick his face while growling in affection. If Snake has a high bond with DD, he will pounce on Snake as he opens the helicopter door and lick him repeatedly while growling in affection. In each cutscene, Snake will apologize for his absence. Ocelot will criticize him for doing this as it sets a poor example to Diamond Dogs and because DD also gets lonely. Poor hygiene If Snake has not showered in extended periods of time and has DD as his active buddy, upon returning to Mother Base, DD will run ahead of Snake and shake his head in disgust due to Snake's poor hygiene. Similarly, in the cutscene that plays when returning to Mother Base with poor hygiene, DD can be seen hunkering down and putting his front paws on his muzzle in an attempt to block out the smell. Happy Birthday DD is present during Snake's surprise birthday party, standing next to Code Talker. Capture of Quiet After the capture of Quiet, DD can be seen sitting next to Pequod in the co-pilot's seat when an XOF fighter jet appears and when Kazuhira Miller tries to prevent Pequod from landing on Mother Base with Quiet aboard. Gallery BBDDTPP.jpg|DD as a pup with his master, Venom Snake, and trainer, Ocelot. Venom-DD.jpg|DD as a pup with Venom Snake. DD.jpg|DD as a pup. Diamondog.jpg|A grown DD and his trainer, Ocelot. BigBossDD2.jpg|Venom Snake and DD. Metal-Gear-Solid-V-The-Phantom-Pain-E3-2015-Screen-Chopper-DD.jpg|DD in the helicopter. Metal-Gear-Solid-V-The-Phantom-Pain-Image-2.jpg|DD in the passenger seat. Metal-Gear-Solid-V-The-Phantom-Pain-E3-2015-Screen-DD-Attacks.jpg|DD attacks a Soviet soldier. Metal-Gear-Solid-V-The-Phantom-Pain-E3-2015-Screen-Mission-Prep.jpg|Venom Snake and DD feature in the E3 2015 demo. D Dog Concept 1.PNG D Dog Concept 2.PNG References Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Animals Category:Buddies Category:Male Category:Diamond Dogs